


New Reality

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Angst, Injury Recovery, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren recovers from his injuries on Starkiller.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Injury
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The medbay. Hux had taken him there, after the battle of Starkiller Base, and now Kylo was at least recovering in medbay. Floating in and out, seeing images of the scavenger, standing over him victorious. Poe, on the rack, screaming. (Stars, he wished he hadn’t been forced to do this) Dad, no, Han, caressing his face before falling to his death.   
  
He saw those things, those images, and he wondered if the Light would ever stop tormenting him.   
  
***  
  
If Supreme Leader Snoke was to be perfectly honest with himself, he was absolutely furious.   
  
Furious that Kylo Ren had been so easily bested by a novice on Ilum, where the planet had been all but shattered. He was better than this, after all. He absolutely had to be. He was not a fool. Kylo Ren knew that when he learned that Han Solo was on the Millennium Falcon, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice.   
  
The ultimate. The _ultimate._ Did Kylo Ren not know that sacrifice was the way of the Dark Side? Even the tassels that Palpatine had had Snoke study long ago said as much. _“He will strengthen himself through sacrifice. He will immortalize his love.”_  
  
That was what Kylo Ren was _supposed_ to be doing, at any rate. He was supposed to be winning, breaking his chains. Immortalizing his love in the way that Dark Siders were supposed to.   
  
He didn’t do that. He just let his weakness take over. Split his spirit down to the bone. Unbalance him.   
  
Snoke settled back on his throne. If he was to be perfectly honest, there were times he was jealous of Kylo Ren. He could remember himself, a shivering child on Exegol’s floors. Palpatine, testing him, pushing him beyond his limits. He had had _no one_ — no love to speak of, whether it was romantic or familial.   
  
(Trias had tried to be kind to him. And then he had simply left, the idiot)  
  
It wasn’t like it mattered, at least. Not to Snoke. At least, that was what he told himself. He didn’t need to be loved. He needed to be respected, feared, hated — the Supreme Leader that would bring about the end of the Resistance, the end of the Jedi. Bringing about his own vision — independent of Palpatine, naturally.   
  
(He couldn’t say that he could identify with Kylo Ren’s leftover love for his father. He hated the closest man to be his father. Or Palpatine)  
  
***  
  
Kylo could not say that he was really focused, if he was to be honest with himself. It seemed like he was floating in and out of consciousness, listening to the faint scatters of conversation. “...and can you believe the nerve of that pilot? Calling Hux ‘Hugs’. Has he no respect for the man who destroyed the tyrannical Republic itself?”  
  
“Maybe he’s not worth respecting, if he was so easily duped by Dameron and Lintra...”  
  
 _Dameron._ Kylo listened in, listening for how the medics spoke in stage-whispers, how Poe had apparently taunted Hux and lived to tell the tale. And even in spite of himself, Kylo felt a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Of course he’d do that. Poe, who absolutely would taunt danger itself, letting him know that he was here and nothing would intimidate him.   
  
The other medic sounded frightened. “Keep your voice down.”  
  
“Right. But I never liked Hux. Such a weasel...”  
  
The medic had a point, Kylo thought, even as the medical droid worked on the scar that lined Kylo’s face. The strange thing was that he almost could respect the girl, even if he did wonder how she’d managed to pick things up so quickly. Repressed memories? He had had a feeling.  
  
It didn’t matter, did it? This nobody, this garbagepicker...there was no way that she would lead him to be humiliated in front of Snoke. Even if it was very likely Snoke would hate him.   
  
He lay there, trying not to wince as the droid did its work.   
  
***  
  
Praetorian Guards didn’t usually leave the throne room of the Supremacy. But one of them had, apparently, to deliver a message to the medics. “Supreme Leader Snoke is requesting an audience with Kylo Ren,” he said.   
  
The first medic straightened her back. “With due respect to the Supreme Leader, Lord Ren is still badly injured.”  
  
The Praetorian Guard scoffed. “Supreme Leader Snoke believes that if the worst injury Kylo received was a scrape on his face, he can very well face him for his failure.”  
  
Kylo...if he was allowed to, he would have strangled that Praetorian Guard right then and there. He would have possibly strangled Snoke, if he could reach that far across space.   
  
He wasn’t vain. He could deal with a scrape across his face, as Snoke would put it. But Snoke’s ridicule, his casual cruelty...it was only a matter of time before it wore away at him completely.   
  
“I can face him,” he said, if weakly, before getting to his feet. He could say that the spare mask — he had lost the original when Starkiller Base had exploded — would at least help. Even if Snoke ridiculed him for it. As he always would.   
  
And slipping on the mask and cloak stepping into the turbolift to Snoke’s throne room, he did believe it. Just for a moment.


End file.
